gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K15
''WWE 2K15 ''is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for pc,Wii,PlayStation 3, 4, and Xbox 360. It will be the second wwe game published by 2K Sports. It is the sequel to WWE 2K14. Roster *Adam DeVine *AL SNOW *Alberto Del Rio *Antonio Cesaro *Batista *Big E Langston *Big Show *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Brodus Clay *Chris Jericho *Chris Masters *Christopher Minitz-Plasse *Christian *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *CRASH HOLLY *Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *David Del Rio *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Erich Rowan *Fandango *Goldust *Heath Slater *HARDCORE HOLLY *Jack Swagger *JEFF HARDY *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kofi Kingston *KANE 01 *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *MATT HARDY *R-Truth *Randy Orton *RAVEN *Rey Mysterio *Rob Van Dam *Roman Reigns *Ryback *Santino Marella *SABU *Seth Rollins *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Skylar Astin *Tensai *TAZZ *The Great Khali *The Miz *The Rock *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Undertaker *Utkarsh Ambudkar *Wade Barrett *Zack Ryder *Zeb Colter Divas *AJ Lee *Aksana *Alexis Knapp *Anna Camp *Anna Kendrick *Britney Snow *Brie Bella *Ester Dean *Kaitlyn *Layla *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Rebel Wilson *Rosa Mendes *Summer Rae Legends *Andre The Giant *Bret Hart *British Bulldog *Bruno Sammartino *Hacksaw Jim Duggan *Hulk Hogan *Iron Sheik *Macho Man Randy Savage *Mr. McMahon *Mr. Perfect *Nikolai Volkoff *Roddy Piper *Sgt Slaughter *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Ultimate Warrior *Yokozuna Legends Divas *Chyna *Debra *Lita *Lita '00 *Miss Elizabeth *Sable *Stephanie McMahon *Sunny *Trish Stratus DLC *A-Train *Alex Riley *Brutus Beefcake *Camacho *Hunico *Undertaker (ABA) Championships Titles *WWE Championship (2013) *World Heavyweight Championship *WWE Tag Team Championship *WWE Intercontinetal Championship *United States Championship *WWE John Cena United States Championship (Word Life) *AWA World Heavyweight Championship *WWF Championship (1988-1998) *WWF Championship (1998-2002) *WWF Hardcore Championship *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship *WWF European Championship *WWF Intercontinetal Championship *WWF Tag Team Championship (1998-2002) *Smoking Skull WWF Championship *Braham Bull WWF Championship *WCW Championship *ECW Championship (2008-2010) *ECW Championship (2006-2008) *WWE Undisputed Championship *World Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWF Tag Team Championship (1985-1998) *Zack Ryder's Internet Championship *Million Dollar Championship *Rated-R WWE Championship *WWE Miz Championship (Inverted WWE Logo) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship *WWF Championship (1987-1988) *WWF Championship (1986-1987) *WCW Cruiserweight Championship *WCW World Tag Team Championship *WCW Hardcore Championship *WCW n.W.o. World Heavyweight Championship *WCW United States Championship *ECW Classic World Heavyweight Championship *ECW World Televison Championship *ECW World Tag Team Championship *Attitude Era WWF Championship *AWA Classic World Heavyweight Championship Arenas *Raw is War 1997 *Raw is War 1998 *Smackdown! 1999 *SMACKDOWN! 2006 *SMACKDOW! 2008 *Sunday Night Heat 1998 *Halftime Heat 1999 *SummerSlam 1997 *Badd Blood 199 *Survivor Series 1997 *One Night Only 1997 *Royal Rumble 1998 *Unforgiven 1998 *Over The Edge 1998 *King of the Ring 1998 *SummerSlam 1998 *Breakdown: In Your House 1998 *Judgement Day 1998 *Survivor Series 1998 *royal rumble 2000 *royal rumble 2001 *royal rumble 2008 *RAW 2006 *RAW 2008 *RAW 2007 *Rock Bottom: In Your House 1998 *Royal Rumble 1999 *St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House 1999 *Elimination Chamber (2013) *Royal Rumble (2014) *TLC (2013) *Survivor Series (2013) *Vengeance (2011) *VENGEANCE 2006 *Nights Of Champions (2013) *Hell In A Cell (2013) *SummerSlam (2013) *summerslam (2006) *Money In The Bank (2014) *Capital Punishment *Payback (2013) *Old School Raw (2014) *WWE Battleground *Main Event *Friday Night SmackDown *Monday Night Raw *WWE Raw Supershow *Superstars HD *NXT (2013-2014) *Extreme Rules (2013) *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2006 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2007 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2005 *ecw one night stand 2008 *WrestleMania 1 *WrestleMania 2 *WrestleMania 3 *WrestleMania 4 *WrestleMania 5 *WrestleMania 6 *WrestleMania 7 *WrestleMania 8 *WrestleMania 9 *WrestleMania 10 *WrestleMania 11 *WrestleMania 12 *WrestleMania 13 *WrestleMania 14 *WrestleMania 15 *WrestleMania 16 *WrestleMania 17 *WrestleMania 18 *WrestleMania 19 *WrestleMania 20 *WrestleMania 21 *WrestleMania 22 *WrestleMania 23 *WrestleMania 24 *WrestleMania 25 *WrestleMania 26 *WrestleMania 27 *WrestleMania 28 *WrestleMania 29 *WrestleMania 30 *WrestleMania 31 *WCW Nitro *WCW Starrcade 1996 Unlockables *Payback (2013) *Old School Raw (2014) *WWE Battleground *WrestleMania 1 *WrestleMania 2 *WrestleMania 3 *WrestleMania 4 *WrestleMania 5 *WrestleMania 6 *WrestleMania 7 *WrestleMania 8 *WrestleMania 9 *WrestleMania 10 *WrestleMania 11 *WrestleMania 12 *WrestleMania 13 *WrestleMania 14 *WrestleMania 15 *WrestleMania 16 *WrestleMania 17 *WrestleMania 18 *WrestleMania 19 *WrestleMania 20 *WrestleMania 21 *WrestleMania 22 *WrestleMania 23 *WrestleMania 24 *WrestleMania 25 *WrestleMania 26 *WrestleMania 27 *WrestleMania 28 *WrestleMania 29 *WrestleMania 30 *WrestleMania 31 *WCW Nitro *WCW Starrcade 1996 *Vengeance (2011) *Raw is War 1997 *Raw is War 1998 *raw 2007 *raw 2008 *ecw *ecw one night stand 2005 *ecw one night stand 2006 *ecw one night stand 2007 *ecw one night stand 2008 *Smackdown! 1999 *Sunday Night Heat 1998 *Halftime Heat 1999 *SummerSlam 1997 *Badd Blood 1997 *Survivor Series 1997 *One Night Only 1997 *Royal Rumble 1998 *Unforgiven 1998 *Over The Edge 1998 *King of the Ring 1998 *SummerSlam 1998 *summerslam 2006 * *Breakdown: In Your House 1998 *Judgement Day 1998 *Survivor Series 1998 *Rock Bottom: In Your House 1998 *Royal Rumble 1999 *royal rumble 2000 *royal rumble 2001 *royal rumble 2008 *St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House 1999 *WWE John Cena United States Championship (Word Life) *AWA World Heavyweight Championship *WWF Championship (1988-1998) *WWF Championship (1998-2002) *WWF Hardcore Championship *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship *WWF European Championship *WWF Intercontinetal Championship *WWF Tag Team Championship (1998-2002) *Smoking Skull WWF Championship *Braham Bull WWF Championship *WCW Championship *ECW Championship (2008-2010) *ECW Championship (2006-2008) *WWE Undisputed Championship *World Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWF Tag Team Championship (1985-1998) *Zack Ryder's Internet Championship *Million Dollar Championship *Rated-R WWE Championship *WWE Miz Championship (Inverted WWE Logo) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship *WWF Championship (1987-1988) *WWF Championship (1986-1987) *WCW Cruiserweight Championship *WCW World Tag Team Championship *WCW Hardcore Championship *WCW n.W.o. World Heavyweight Championship *WCW United States Championship *ECW Classic World Heavyweight Championship *ECW World Televison Championship *ECW World Tag Team Championship *Attitude Era WWF Championship *AWA Classic World Heavyweight Championship *Triple H '99 00 *Ultimate Warrior *Undertaker '97-98 *Val Venis *X-Pac *Yokozuna *Mankind *Mark Henry '98 *Million Dollar Man *Mr. Perfect *Paul Wight *Ric Flair '87 *Ricky Steamboat *Roddy Piper *Sgt Slaughter *Shawn Michaels '87 *Zack Ryder '09 *Zeb Colter *Al Snow *Andre The Giant *Big Bossman *Big Show '03 *Bradshaw *Bret Hart *British Bulldog *Bruno Sammartino *Bubba Ray Dudley *Cactus Jack *Chris Jericho '99 *Christian '99 *Diesel *Dude Love *Eddie Guerrero *Edge '99 *Faarooq *Hollywood Hulk Hogan *Hulk Hogan *Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Jimmy Snuka *Junkyard Dog *jeff hardy *matt hardy *devon dudley *rhino *raven *al snow *sabu *hardcore holly *steve blackman *Kane '97-99-01 *King Kong Bundy *Kurt Angle *Ric Flair *Rob Van Dam *Shawn Michaels *Randy Orton '04 *Brock Lesnar '06 *John Cena '04 *Kevin Nash *Batista *Edge Attitude Era/Superstars Chapter *Super Macho Chapter *Rest In Peace Chapter *ViperRKO Chapter *Celtic Warrior Chapter *WrestleMania Chapter *Royal Rumble Chapter *You Can't See Me Chapter *Woo Woo Woo Chapter *Wooooooooooooo Chapter *Hulkmania Chapter *invasion chapter *EXTREME CHAPTER *AUSTIN CHAPTER Modes *Play *Era Mode *Universe *Creations *Online *My *Options *Shop Creation Suite *Superstar *Legends *Superstar and Legend Theads *Superstar and Legend Attires *Entrance *Highlight Reel *Move-Set *Special Move *Match *Road to WrestleMania *Story *Arena *Rings *Championship Universe Mode *Play Matches *Calendar *Rivalries *WWE.com *Customize Universe *Profile Information